


One Of Those Days

by tidal_race



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/F, Prompt Fic, cramps suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 20:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11089761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tidal_race/pseuds/tidal_race
Summary: Prompt: hurt/comfort - Aimee/Mikel, PMS, or whatever with them really :)





	One Of Those Days

When Aimee woke up sometime around 2am she knew it was going to be one of _those_ days. She let out a frustrated sigh through her nose and turned over onto her other side, curling up and hoping to find a comfortable position. She knew should get up and find where she’d left the ibuprofen and make sure she hadn’t already started bleeding, but that sounded like a lot of effort. Lying there and hoping it would go away seemed like a much better plan. Apparently, the universe had other ideas.

“Is everything all right?” Mikel asked from behind her, her voice soft but alert.

Aimee would have been annoyed she hadn’t been left to suffer in silence if she could summon up the will. Instead she just sighed in defeat.

“Just cramps,” she muttered as an answer.

She felt the sheets move behind her and heard Mikel getting up, but only half of her brain was really paying attention. What she really wanted was to go back to sleep for the last couple of hours she had before her alarm went off. People like her didn’t really get _sick days_.

There was some rustling in the bathroom, the sound of the tap running, and then the lamp on the bedside table clicked on. Aimee already had her eyes closed but she squeezed them tighter at the sudden impression of light behind her eyelids. When she finally blinked them open, Mikel was standing in front of her, holding out pills and a glass of water.

Aimee groaned. Taking the pills would mean she had to sit up. The little smile Mikel gave her in response was indulgent, but neither the pills or the glass of water moved.

Fine. _Fine._ Aimee summoned up enough energy to push herself up in the bed and took the water and the ibuprofen. When she was done, she handed the glass back to Mikel and swung her legs out of bed.

When she got back from the bathroom, the light was still on but Mikel was back in bed, sitting up against the headboard.

“Thanks,” Aimee said, almost quite enough for it to be to herself as she crawled back under the covers and sprawled out on her stomach.

She’d seen herself in the bathroom mirror and it wasn’t pretty. Pale, with dark circles under her eyes, and her hair apparently making a bid for freedom in every direction. It wasn’t that she was embarrassed exactly… Who looked good when their own body had rudely awakened them four hours after they’d gone to sleep? But it was something she hadn’t had anybody else around to see in… well, a long time. Most people wouldn’t have woken up and the cramps weren’t something that happened _every_ month. 

“You’re welcome,” Mikel replied. She leaned over Aimee and pulled the cord on the lamp, letting the room fall back into darkness.

It surprised Aimee when she felt hands brush over her shoulders. She realized what was happening when strong fingers began kneading into the tight muscles there. _Oh, that felt good._


End file.
